Mirrors
by Sannur
Summary: Kadang, ada seseorang diluar sana yang begitu mengerti kita tanpa kita ketahui. Bukan hanya melihat tapi ikut merasakan apa yang kita lalui. Ia hanya menunggu kita, untuk meraihnya dengan tangan terbuka. NaruGaa/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Mirrors

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC/ Slight AU/ Good Kyu! Typo(s)bertebaran, kegajean dan kesalahan ada ditangan Fen. Dimaklumi yak ^^v

"Speaking" 'Thought' **"Kyuubi"**

* * *

Ia sudah terbiasa berjalan sendirian ditengah keramaian. Terabaikan. Bagaikan angin lalu. Beberapa mungkin melihat atau sebatas merasakan keberadaanmu, tapi tak sedikit pun mau menyapa, mengakui bahwa kau benar-benar ada diantara mereka. Sekalipun ada, tatapan mereka tak lebih dari pandangan takut, benci atau bahkan…jijik. Seolah ia hanya sampah, debu kotor yang ada dibawah telapak kaki yang harus dienyahkan.

Diantara orang dewasa sekalipun, ia mungkin sudah jauh lebih mengerti apa arti kesepian. Bagaimana rasanya mendapat tatapan benci, dimusuhi, dicaci bahkan dipukuli atas permasalahan yang ia sendiri tak tau.

Kalau hanya sekedar tatapan tak ramah itu, sudah lama sekali ia terbiasa menerimanya. Bisik-bisik tajam dari yang tersembunyi hingga frontal telah masuk ketelinganya sejauh ia bisa mendengar dan mengingat dalam memori kecilnya. Dan sekarang, rasa sakit seolah ikut campur dalam hidupnya.

Rambutnya boleh seterang sinar mentari dihari nan cerah, matanya pun boleh sewarna batu mulia berharga. Tapi, bukan berarti ia bisa hidup layaknya putra mahkota disangkar emas. Dimana semua kebutuhanmu, keinginanmu bahkan yang paling sepele terwujud dalam sekali titah. Hidup tidak segamblang warna hitam dan putih yang jelas bedanya. Baginya, hidup ada beragam warna, dengan warna kelabu yang hampir senantiasa menjadi pengisi rutin kanvas harinya.

Namanya, Uzumaki Naruto, usianya baru mencapai enam tahun, tapi hidup sudah mengajarkan arti penting untuk bertahan demi diri sendiri padanya dengan cara yang tidak mudah.

-0-

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun? Aku bawakan sarapan buatmu. Naruto, Naru – "kalimat pemuda berambut coklat itu terhenti ketika masuk ke ruangan yang lebih mirip kapal pecah dihadapannya. Seketika ia menghela nafas melihat kerusuhan yang selalu menyambutnya setiap kemari.

Umino Iruka, mungkin hanya satu dari segelintir orang yang mau mengenal bahkan menerima dengan tulus hati keberadaan Naruto didekatnya. Sejak pertama melihatnya, Iruka tahu, meski nasib tak bersahabat dengan anak itu, hal-hal besar bisa diharapkan muncul darinya. Karena itu, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menjadi pendamping anak itu dalam segala hal. Walau kadang sikap isengnya agak kelewatan.

'Kapan kau mau belajar mandiri eh, Naruto' batinnya frustasi. Segera saja ia merapikan benda-benda yang berserakan dilantai apartemen kecil itu. Untunglah, barang kepunyaan Naruto tidak banyak, jadi tidak makan waktu untuk merapikannya. Setelah semua rapi, Iruka langsung mengeluarkan makanan yang sudah dibawanya, merapikannya dimeja sebelum membangunkan si tuan rumah yang masih terlelap.

Benar saja tebakannya, si biang onar yang dicarinya masih tertidur dengan posisi serampangan dimatras kecilnya. Selimutnya membelit tubuh kecilnya seperti tali, bantalnya juga sudah lepas dari posisi semestinya, menyisakan guling yang masih dipeluknya. Sepertinya, anak ini memang tak mengenal yang namanya keteraturan pikir Iruka.

Tangannya baru saja terulur untuk membangunkan Naruto ketika suatu hal menghentikannya. Mungkin kecil, tapi keliatan begitu kentara diantara redupnya kamar apartemen ini. Sebuah luka lebam yang agak samar terlihat di pipi kiri wajah berkumis kucing itu. Meski samar, matanya sudah terlatih melihat luka setipis apapun selama menjadi ninja. Ditambah, kenapa bibir bagian bawah Naruto terlihat seperti sobek?

Iruka menurunkan tangannya yang masih melayang diudara, memutuskan untuk sejenak, tapi mengamati anak dihadapannya dengan lebih cermat. Bukan hanya sekilas pandang kemudian berlalu. Irisnya memperhatikan detail kecil yang selama ini lepas dari mata telanjang banyak orang.

Tubuhnya termasuk kecil dan kurus untuk anak seumurannya. Kulit tan-nya juga begitu kontras dengan rambut pirang mencolok yang kelihatan lebih gelap dibagian puncak kepala. Serta, enam buah guratan dikedua pipinya ternyata cukup dalam jika dilihat dari dekat. Dan adanya guratan yang mengiasi dahi kecilnya, suatu hal yang tidak wajar bagi anak umur enam tahun umumnya. Bibirnya menggumam kata-kata yang tak koheren, seperti diluar alam sadarnya. Kedua tangannya pun menggenggam erat guling birunya, seolah benda itu adalah pelindungnya. Mimpi buruk.

Untuk kali ini, Iruka seolah sadar, betapa bodoh dan betapa mengerikan perlakuan masyarakat Konoha pada calon ninja muda ini.

Rasanya, untuk membuat seseorang memiliki mimpi buruk apalagi sampai mengigau bukanlah hal yang mengagumkan. Apalagi, usia Naruto yang masih kelewat muda membuatnya merasa…marah.

Marah pada siapa pun yang sudah menyebabkan Naruto berada pada tahap ini. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang masuk kategori membahayakan umum. Tapi, kenapa mereka memperlakukan Naruto sampai seperti ini?

Sadar dirinya justru tenggelam dalam mode "self-pity", segera saja Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyingkirkan sisa-sisa jaring kelabu yang masih menghiasi pikirannya. Tujuan awal dia kesini kan ingin membangunkan Naruto, kenapa malah jadi begini?

"Naruto, hei ayo bangun! Aku bawakan ramen instan spesial dari Ichiraku. Kalau kau tidak bangun dalam sepuluh menit, aku bawa pulang lagi ramennya," kata Iruka santai sambil mengguncang bahu Naruto.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, sepertinya mendengar kata makanan terutama "ramen" bisa cepat membuatnya fokus pada benda itu. Dan begitulah yang terjadi. Tak sampai sepuluh detik Iruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kedua biji mata cerulean itu terbuka lebar dan langsung berlari ke ruang makan. Melahap habis ramen dihadapannya. Sukses membuat Iruka geleng-geleng kepala ditempatnya.

"Yo! Terimakasih Iruka-sensei. Ramennya enak sekali!" puji Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramen dihadapannya. Iris sewarna batu mulia itu berbinar bahagia, berbanding terbalik saat ia tertidur tadi.

Iruka ikut mengambil porsi ramennya sendiri dan bersiap untuk makan,"Ya tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku tau kau pasti tak mau kehabisan porsi spesial ini. Bersyukurlah kebetulan aku lewat Ichiraku hari ini."

Melihat senseinya masih makan, Naruto pun bangkit dan bersiap untuk mandi. Meninggalkan Iruka tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, lagi.

Tenggelam dalam sebuah misteri penuh kehidupan bernama : Uzumaki Naruto.

-0-

Hari ini sama seperti hari lainnya bagi Naruto. Tak ada yang spesial. Bangun di apartemen kecilnya –yang entah bagaimana sudah rapi saat ia bangun-, mandi, lalu sarapan ramen instan seperti biasanya. Kemudian keluar untuk menikmati udara pagi Konoha yang menyegarkan.

Suatu rutinitas yang sudah dijalani Naruto sejak ia sadar ia hanya bisa bergantung pada dirinya sendiri.

Meski ia tampak tersenyum, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sadar akan tatapan dan bisik-bisik tak menyenangkan yang diutarakan para penduduk setiap kali melihatnya. Semua terasa tak adil. Kadang, ingin rasanya ia berontak, berharap bahkan memohon agar mereka mengerti, bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Ia hanya ingin diterima seperti yang lain. Tapi, hidup itu memang tak adil kan?

Dibalik tingkah konyolnya, tersembunyi seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan dan kesepian. Berharap, suatu saat ia bisa merasakan yang namanya bahagia.

Kaki kecilnya terayun pelan, menggerakan ayunan tua yang tergantung di depan gedung akademi ninja. Kedua mata sewarna langitnya mengamati dengan getir pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang. Mendengar mereka tertawa, saling kejar satu sama lain dan bercanda sepuasnya ibarat pedang bermata dua bagi Naruto.

Disatu sisi, ia senang, anak-anak diusia semuda mereka setidaknya tak perlu ketakutan karena perang yang dulu pernah terjadi. Mereka berhak menikmati waktu berharga mereka sebagai anak-anak sebelum kedewasaan menjemput.

Tapi, disisi lain, perasaan tak menyenangkan ikut mencengkram batinnya karena ia tau, tak peduli seberapa besar keinginannya bermain dengan mereka, ia tak kan pernah bisa diterima.

_'Menjauh darinya. Dia itu monster yang berbahaya!'_ Kalimat tajam it uterus saja terngiang di otaknya. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha mengabaikan, rasa sakit itu terus bergelanyut di benak Naruto.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan kedua manik safir miliknya dari tajamnya tatapan dunia. Seketika sebuah ruangan gelap dengan banyak pipa meliuk-liuk muncul dihadapannya. Ruangan itu gelap dan lembab, tapi tak sedikit pun rasa takut terbersit dalam diri Naruto. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong gelap itu.

**"Hei, kit. Jangan bersedih begitu. Aku benci melihatmu begitu." **sebuah suara berat dan menyeramkan terdengar dari balik jeruji besar dihadapannya. Sepasang mata amber besar langsung menyambutnya dari balik teralisnya yang hitam. Diikuti wujud seekor rubah luar biasa besar dengan sembilan ekornya yang bergerak-gerak liar.

Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Si bocah bukannya lari ketakutan justru mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan jeruji itu, mungkin cukup bagi si rubah menjangkaunya dengan sekali terkam.

'Aku bosan, Aniki.' kata Naruto pelan. Siapa pun, yang melihat interaksi keduanya mungkin bisa terkena serangan jantung ditempat. Seorang anak kecil bicara dengan seekor rubah raksasa, yang notabenenya seorang monster dan memanggilnya Aniki. Oh, kami-sama….

**"Berapa kali ku bilang jangan panggil aku begitu, bocah…" **balasnya geram. Taring mengerikan itu dipaparkannya dengan garang.

'Terserah kau, yang penting aku bosan. Aku juga mau main seperti yang lain. Tapi, mereka mana mau bermain dengan monster sepertiku,' keluh Naruto sedih. Seketika, ekspresi kesal diwajah Kyuubi hilang, digantikan kekhawatiran.

Salah satu ekornya terulur keluar teralis untuk mengusap kepala si blonde yang disembunyikan diantara kedua lututnya. Rasa kesal karena terkurung ditubuh manusia itu memang ada, tapi Kyuubi juga tak bisa membantah adanya rasa sedih setiap melihat Naruto menderita akibat ulah para penduduk Konoha.

**"Kau mau bersenang-senang, kit?"**

Seketika kepala itu mendongak dengan mata menyipit,'Aku ragu ide bersenang-senang versimu sama denganku, Aniki.'

**"Heii, aku hanya mau menghiburmu. Kenapa kau malah mengejekku. Kau bocah menyebalkan." **gerutu Kyuubi kesal. Mendengar makhluk besar dihadapannya itu ngambek justru membuat tawa kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto. Suatu hal yang langsung melenyapkan kekesalan Kyuubi, lagi.

**"Tapi aku serius kit. Aku tau suatu tempat yang bagus dan aku jamin kau pasti suka tempat itu. Dan, satu lagi, tempat itu juga jarang dikunjungi para penduduk karena letaknya agak didalam hutan. Apa kau tau Valley of the End? Disana tempatnya. Bagaimana, kau mau tau tidak?" **kata Kyuubi berusaha membujuk jinchurikinya.

Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya saat itu. Sebuah tempat, dimana dia bisa sendiri, dan tak ada orang-orang yang akan mencacinya terdengar seperti surga baginya yang jarang mengenal kata ketenangan. Tapi, tempat yang dimaksud Kyuubi itu kan diperbatasan desa. Apa ia berani masuk ke hutan sejauh itu?

Si blonde kecil itu segera bangkit dari duduknya, menatap kedua mata amber itu dengan kepolosan dan rasa penasaran khas anak kecil terpancar dari kedua biji mata ceruleannya. Siapa pun dengan otak yang masih waras pasti luluh melihatnya. Dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi monster berekor Sembilan dihadapannya. Sebuah senyum mengerikan langsung terpampang diwajahnya dan langsung ia berdiri penuh dengan keempat kakinya.

**"Kalau begitu ayo pergi. Jangan diam saja begitu."**

-0-

Kalau ada yang bilang Naruto lelah saat ini jelas suatu kesalahan. Kakinya seperti mau copot karena berjalan sejauh ini. Ia tau tempat itu memang tidak dekat, apalagi harus melewati hutan belantara Konoha yang terkenal dengan kerimbunannya. Tapi, tetap saja ia berharap tak separah ini.

Kakinya sudah protes dan meminta diistirahatkan sejak tadi. Tubuhnya juga sudah terasa lelah bukan kepalang. Kalau bukan karena Kyuubi yang terus mengajaknya bicara ia pasti sudah memilih pulang ke desa daripada bersusah payah masuk hutan seperti ini.

'Aniki, apa tempatnya masih jauh? Aku lelah,' keluhan keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto. Tangannya menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir di dahinya dengan deras.

**"Sabarlah sedikit, kit. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Nah, kau lihat semak besar disana?" **Dalam pikirannya, Naruto dapat melihat Kyuubi menunjuk rumpunan semak berukuran cukup besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Segera saja ia anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

**"Jalanlah terus kesana, tapi jangan menembus semaknya. Kau cari sebuah lubang yang ada disisi kiri semak itu dan masuklah ke celah itu. Kalau kau dengar suara air, ikuti saja suara sampai suara itu terdengar paling jelas. Nanti kau juga tau sendiri tempatnya. Kau bisa cari sendiri kan? Aku lelah dan mau tidur, jadi jangan ganggu aku kit." **Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, koneksi mereka langsung diputus secara sepihak. Membuat Naruto mendengus kesal karena ulah bijuunya.

Karena tujuannnya sudah didepan mata, ia langkahkan lagi kakinya tanpa peduli protes yang sudah dilancarkan anggota geraknya itu. Mengikuti petunjuk Kyuubi, ia pun mencari celah yang dimaksud si rubah. Benar saja, sebuah celah atau tepatnya lubang menganga berukuran sedang menganga didepan matanya. Lagi-lagi, terdorong rasa penasaran, ia pun berusaha masuk kedalam lubang itu tanpa peduli bahaya macam apa yang menantinya.

Untunglah, tubuhnya yang agak kekurangan gizi itu malah memudahkannya melewati tepi celah yang agak kasar. Seketika indra pendengarannya disambut suara deru air yang begitu deras dikejauhan. Langsung saja ia membawa tubuhnya mengikuti sumber suara itu.

Tak ada satupun yang memberitahukan bocah blonde itu akan apa yang menyambutnya tepat ketika ia tiba di sumber suara. Sungguh, Kyuubi pun tak memberi petunjuk sedikit pun tentang bagaimana tempat yang dimaksudnya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Sebuah kolam berbentuk lingkaran tidak sempurna itu sukses membuatnya terpaku ditempat. Airnya berwarna biru cemerlang, dan ia pun bisa melihat warna itu sewarna dengan matanya –hanya agak lebih gelap dibagian tengahnya. Beberapa celah kecil mengalirkan air jernih tanpa henti ke kolam itu, menimbulkan suara gemericik kecil ketika aliran air itu bertemu. Ditambah, adanya tirai putih kebiruan yang ternyata air terjun besar pembatas desa dengan alirannya yang luar biasa deras makin membuat tempat itu seperti surga.

Sekumpulan kunang-kunang –atau begitu yang ia kira- mengelilingi kolam kecil itu. Menimbulkan pancaran lembut diantara dua sumber air yang amat sangat berbeda pergerakannya. Makhluk cahaya itu beralih kearah Naruto, membuatnya terkesiap dan agak takut. Tapi, makhluk kecil itu justru tampak mengundangnya mendekat ke kolam aneh dihadapannya.

Setelah dilihat dari dekat, barulah ia tau bahwa air kolam itu bukan hanya berwarna biru seperti perkiraannya. Ada warna hijau rumput di sekitar pusaran dari sembilan celah kecil disana. warna violet membentuk sebuah lingkaran di pinggiran kolam, tampak kontras dengan lingkaran kedua yang berwarna kuning lembut. Dan tepat ditengah kolam, sebuah lingkaran merah darah samar-samar terlihat mengelilingi pusaran air dengan warna paling aneh yang pernah dilihat Naruto.

Biru gelap sewarna langit malam bersandingan dengan warna oren kemerahan yang mengingatkannya akan bulu Kyuubi merupakan perpaduan warna paling bertolakan, namun disaat bersamaan memberi efek tenang yang terasa asing dibenak Naruto.

Samar-samar, suara berat yang amat dikenalnya terdengar didalam pikirannya. Hanya saja, tak ada lagi aura menyeramkan yang biasa terdengar darinya. Kini, suara itu terdengar hangat dan penuh kasih. Mengucapkan sebuah nama yang akan terus terkenang di pikiran Naruto muda sampai kapanpun.

"**Reinbopuru. Selamat datang di Reinbopuru, kit."**

* * *

Halooooo Minna-San! ^^ ini fict perdana ku di Fandom Naru-Gaa! jadi, harap dimaklumi ya kalo masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini.

buat yang udah baca, ditunggu Reviewnya. Xie-xie

Fen ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirrors **

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC/ Slight AU/ Good Kyu! Typo(s)

"Speaking" 'Thought' **"Kyuubi"**

* * *

-0-

Sarutobi tau ada sesuatu yang aneh didesanya. Bukannya, ia tidak suka dengan kondisi desanya yang tenang, damai tanpa ada gangguan. Hanya saja, pengalaman bertahun-tahun di dunia shinobi mengajarkan justru disaat keadaan tenanglah badai besar bisa muncul tanpa terduga.

Baiklah, mungkin kata badai terlalu berlebihan untuk penggambaran seseorang. Tapi, kalau orang yang dimaksud itu seorang anak blonde yang kelewat hiperaktif, punya sejuta ide jahil dan selalu berhasil melakukan "misi"nya tanpa ketahuan, apa lagi coba yang lebih cocok? Terlebih, setiap kali suasana desa mendadak tenang, tandanya anak itu sedang merencanakan misi yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Saat ini, Tobi bukan hanya heran dengan kondisi desanya, tapi kekhawatiran yang cukup besar juga bersarang di pikirannya. Rasa khawatir dan cemas yang tertuju pada anak laki-laki blonde yang sudah seperti cucu kandungnya sendiri.

"Temui Umino-sama di rumahnya. Katakan aku menunggunya di kantor sesegera mungkin," Tobi berucap seolah pada udara kosong. Meski nyatanya, tak lama setelah itu sekelebat bayangan hitam bergerak secepat kilat menyelinap jendela kantor hokage yang terbuka.

Tobi menghela nafas lelah. Usianya tak lagi muda, ditambah jabatannya sebagai Hokage –untuk kedua kalinya- menjanjikan banyak tugas menantinya.

'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Naruto.'

-0-

Iruka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan rutinnya dan hendak sarapan ketika seorang anbu datang ke rumahnya. Aneh, Anbu jarang sekali datang ke rumah penduduk kalau bukan karena kondisi yang kelewat bahaya. Dan hal itu tentu menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak Iruka.

"Hokage-sama menunggu kehadiran anda dikantornya segera." Kata Anbu bertopeng kucing.

Jadi, itu sebabnya pagi-pagi begini aku sudah dapat tamu, batin Iruka. Belum sempat Iruka mengucapkan terimakasih, Anbu itu sudah menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Yaaa, begitulah mereka. Datang dan pergi hampir tak ada jedanya.

Begitu otaknya memproses penuh apa pesan yang dibawa Anbu tadi, segera saja Iruka bergegas kekamarnya untuk bersiap dan menemui Hokage. Entah apa yang mau dibahasnya, hanya Kami-sama dan Hokage yang tau.

-0-

"Jadi, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Umino-sama? Bukankah, biasanya kau yang menjaganya?" tanya Sarutobi dengan wajah serius.

Melihat keseriusan diwajah sang pemimpin desa jujur saja membuat Iruka merasa agak tidak nyaman. Meski Hokage-sama tidak menuduhnya sama sekali dengan "hilangnya" Naruto, tetap saja rasa bersalah karena kurang memperhatikan anak itu muncul dibenaknya. Padahal, ia sudah dapat keistimewaan untuk mengurusi anak yang sudah seperti cucu sang Hokage sendiri.

Iruka menarik nafas beberapa kali, untuk menanangkan sekaligus membantunya berpikir lebih jernih."Maafkan saya Hokage-sama, karena kurang mengawasi keberadaan Naruto. Tapi, dimana pun dia berada, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya. Bukankah, Naruto punya bakat untuk menghindari sesuatu yang mengancam nyawanya? Lebih baik kita berpikir positif tentang keadaan Naruto." Saran Iruka berusaha mengurangi kekhawatiran bukan hanya Sarutobi tapi juga dirinya sendiri.

Harus diakui, Tobi cukup terpukau dengan kemampuan pria muda dihadapnnya yang masih bisa berpikir jernih ditengah kondisi tidak menyenangkan ini.

Bayangkan saja, seorang jinchurikii dengan bijuu bertenaga monster seperti Kyuubi –meski hanya segelintir orang yang tau- berkeliaran entah dimana tanpa pengawasan satu ANBU pun. Bisa saja Naruto lepas kendali atas segelnya. Atau yang terburuk…

Sarutobi langsung menghentikan laju pikirannya sebelum menuju ke hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Saat ini, yang dibutuhkan adalah seorang Hokage yang bisa bertindak cepat tanggap dengan perhitungan matang, bukan bertindak secara _sembrono_ yang mungkin lebih memperburuk keadaan.

Mata gelapnya menatap Iruka dalam, seolah menembus dinding pertahanan apapun yang dibangun pria dihadapannya untuk mencari tau orang seperti apa Iruka ini, sebesar apa level kejujurannya pada Hokagenya sendiri. Tidak menemukan kebohongan seoerti yang diduganya, Tobi tau ia bisa mempercayai pria muda ini.

"Anda benar Umino-sama. Kita tidak butuh menambah masalah dengan bertindak gegabah mengirimkan sepasukan ANBU hanya untuk mencari seorang anak seperti Naruto. Meski anak itu sering membuat masalah, aku tau, dia hanya ingin lebih diperhatikan. Andai, masyarakat Konoha mau memperlakukan dia dengan lebih baik." Kata Tobi muram.

Seketika aura serius yang melingkupi ruang kerja Hokage kini berbalut kesedihan. Sudah jelas sekali betapa besar rasa sayang Tobi bagi si biang onar itu. Iruka pun tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ikut menyeruak dihatinya.

Rasa nyeri itu seolah melilitnya ketika gambaran sesosok anak blonde kecil dengan luka lebam membiru menghias pipinya ikut masuk ke pikirannya. Kesedihan dan amarah menjadi satu, menunggu untuk dilepaskan. Ditambah, saat ini ia tak tau dimana anak itu berada. Bagaimana keadaannya, dan siapa yang menemaninya. Sungguh, Iruka baru sadar dirinya tidak mengecek kondisi Naruto hampir seminggu penuh. Kesibukannya di akademi amat menyita waktunya. Hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ada anak kecil yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Saya…juga berharap demikian Hokage-sama. Menurut saya, Naruto sebenarnya anak yang pandai, ia hanya perlu mendapat bimbingan yang tepat."

"Ku rasa, lebih baik kita tunggu saja sampai anak itu muncul sendiri. Sekarang, kalau anda tidak keberatan, masih ada banyak laporan yang harus saya tangani Umino-sama."

Iruka tau itu adalah tanda percakapan telah usai, segera saja ia bangkit dan membungkuk hormat. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah menghilang dalam pusaran angin kecil menuju tujuan selanjutnya.

Tak peduli seingin apapun ia melihat Naruto di apartemennya, tetap saja tugas akademinya tak bisa menunggu. Dengan helaan nafas berat, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju gedung bertembok bata dengan plakat "Konoha Ninja Academy" didepan gerbangnya.

-0-

"Aniki, darimana kau tau tempat sebagus ini? Kau menemukannya bukan karena mengintip para wanita mandi kan?" tanya anak laki-laki kecil berambut blonde dengan nada menuduh.

Kalau ada orang lain yang kebetulan melintas, mungkin mereka akan berpikir anak itu sudah tidak waras. Mengingat ia seorang diri ditengah hutan, didalam gua dan berbicara sendiri. Tapi, percaya tak percaya ada sosok tak terlihat yang menanggapinya.

Jelas tak terlihat, karena makhluk itu memang bukan makhluk hidup sungguhan serta tempat tinggalnya yang tak lain ada didalam tubuh si anak blonde itu.

**"Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku, bocah? Bukannya berterimakasih sudah ku ajak kemari. Kau malah terus menghinaku. Sialan kau," **jawab Kyuubi kesal. Dalam pikiran Naruto, tergambar jelas Kyuubi memamerkan taringnya mengancam. Hal itu bukannya membuat Naruto takut justru malah ia tertawa geli.

**"Kau ini memang anak aneh. Dulu saat aku datang ke Konoha, belum apa-apa mereka sudah ketakutan. Tapi kau? Errrrggh, bisa gila aku disini."**

"Heiii berhentilah mengeluh. Kau jauh lebih aneh Aniki. Kau bilang aku anak aneh, tapi masih saja kau tanggapi. Siapa yang lebih aneh coba?" goda Naruto pada serigala raksasa itu.

Sungguh, Kyuubi sendiri heran. Dulu, ia marah sekali saat tau kekuatannya tersegel dalam tubuh anak ini. Sering kali ia berusaha membuat kekacauan dengan menguasai tubuh Naruto. Kalau jinchurikiinya mati, tentu ia bisa bebas. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu. Setelah ia melihat dari "mata"nya betapa berat hidup yang dijalani Naruto karena statusnya sebagai "induk semang" baginya perlahan merubah rasa benci itu menjadi perasaan yang lain.

Awalnya, semua terasa aneh. Keadaan ini, situasi serta perasaan asing itu terasa begitu kuat mengusiknya. Kyuubi bukanlah manusia sejak awal. Ia hanya sebatas gumpalan chakra berwujud hewan dilengkapi insting sama kuatnya dengan rubah. Perasaan manusia jauh lebih rumit, dan itu menjadi masalah ketika rasa bencinya pada Naruto mulai berubah.

Sampai ia paham apa yang ia rasakan. Rasa sayang, keinginan untuk melindungi dan menganggap anak blonde ini sebagai bagian dari dirinya. Dan lagi-lagi, ia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Kapan saatnya ia cukup diam dan mengamati dan kapan ia harus turut campur.

Dari balik teralisnya, ia dapat melihat Naruto masih asik bermain ditepi kolam. Sepertinya, tidak salah ia membawa anak ini kemari. Disini, ia tak perlu takut nyawanya terancam setiap saat. Helaan nafas berat tanpa disadari keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aniki, kau kenapa? Kau menyesal ya mengajakku kesini?" nada sedih di suara Naruto membuat Kyuubi merasa bersalah sendiri.

**"Aku tidak apa-apa bocah. Aku justru menyesal kenapa tak mengajakmu kesini sejak dulu. Tempat ini istimewa kan?" **kata Kyuubi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia bisa mendengar, tepatnya merasakan rasa tenang yang langsung menyelimuti hati Naruto ketika tau ia tidak marah. Sungguh, dibalik sifat konyolnya anak ini punya hati yang begitu tulus.

"Aniki, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Kyuubi hanye mendengus pelan pertanda ia mendengarkan.

"Kolam ini bukan kolam air biasa ya? Selain karena warnanya yang aneh. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kolam ini…aneh." kebingungan yang tergambar disuara Naruto begitu kentara. Ditambah dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut dan mata biru menatap tajam ke arah kolam. Seolah, jika ia menatapnya begitu akan membuat kolam itu akan memberitahukan rahasianya.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya bosan, dasar bocah imajinasi mereka selalu saja berlebihan.

**"Memangnya aneh bagaimana, bocah? Sudahlah, berhenti menganggap benda ataupun hal lain sama anehnya dengan dirimu."** Kyuubi sudah menggulung tubuhnya bersiap untuk tidur ketika suara Naruto sekali lagi memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Aku…tidak bisa melihat bayanganku diair. Justru, aku melihat, bayangan orang lain."

* * *

Holaaaaa, minna-san, mirrornya udah saya lanjut. Endingnya gantung? So' saya sengaja hohoho xD

yang penasaran, yang mau kasih kritik saran, yang mau kirimin naru-chan (?) buat saya, silakan. kotak review siap menampung pendapat anda xD. Xiexie

Fen ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Mirrors **

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC/ Slight AU/ Good Kyu! Typo(s)

"Speaking" 'Thought' **"Kyuubi"**

* * *

Naruto terbangun ketika mendengar suara geraman rendah tak berwujud dari udara kosong. Tentu saja ia tau darimana asal suara itu sebenarnya. Yah, setelah dipikir-pikir suara geraman itulah yang bertahun-tahun menemaninya ditengah gelap dan kelamnya hidup Naruto di desanya sendiri. Tentu, tentu suara itu sangat familiar baginya, dan maksud dari geraman yang bagi orang awam hanya menimbulkan rasa takut.

"Kenapa, Aniki? Kau lapar?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang atap reyot apartemennya. Beberapa retakan kecil dan rembesan air sudah mewarnai beberapa titik disana.

**"Kau sudah tau kan bocah. Hampir seharian penuh kau tak makan. Apa kau pikir aku tak kelaparan? Kalau perutmu tak segera kau isi dalam waktu dua jam lagi, aku sendiri tak yakin apa chakraku bisa membantumu. Aku juga punya batasan sesuai kapasitas tubuhmu! Lihat saja, lukamu kali ini lebih lambat sembuhnya." **Itu sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Dan itu benar adanya.

Si bocah blonde coba untuk menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang agak membiru dan langsung disambut rasa ngilu seketika. Sepertinya, benar apa kata Kyuubi. Biasanya, luka-luka ditubuhnya tak sampai satu malam langsung sembuh, hanya menyisakan sedikit kram serta mati rasa, itupun langsung hilang dalam sekejap.

"Ku rasa kau benar Aniki. Tangan kiriku masih sakit untuk digerakkan. Sepertinya, semalam cukup buruk."

Geraman rendah mengerikan lagi-lagi terdengar. Naruto tak perlu bertanya untuk tau seberapa besar kekesalan yang saat ini dirasakan "kakak"nya itu. Toh, kata buruk sepertinya memang kurang tepat menggambarkan kejadian semalam. Brutal, mungkin lebih tepat. Tanpa disadari, tubuh kecilnya bergetar dan refleks menggelung seolah berusaha menyusutkan tubuhnya sekecil mungkin. Tatapan itu, penuh kebencian, menunjukkan hanya satu keinginan. Kematiannya.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun? Aku bawa makanan buatmu." Suara baritone yang familiar langsung membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Perutnya juga seolah punya pikiran sendiri, karena begitu mendengar kata makanan langsung menghasilkan suara cukup keras.

"Sudah Iruka-sensei. Aku segera menyusul." Sautnya dari balik selimut, membuat suaranya agak teredam.

Suara piring dan alat makan lain yang saling bersautan menandakan senseinya itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan buat keduanya. Perlahan, ia menyelinap keluar menuju kamar mandi sesunyi rubah yang memburu mangsa.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi dan melepaskan pakaiannya, Naruto berjengit memperhatikan luka lebam yang menghiasi berbagai sudut tubuhnya. Tanpa disadari, tubuhnya bergetar ketika kilasan kejadian semalam masuk ke pikirannya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah mengerti kenapa mereka menghajarnya seperti itu. Seakan, ia sama seperti binatang yang layak dihabisi karena sudah merusak lahan atau semacamnya.

'Kenapa mereka terus memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah sengaja menyakiti mereka, atau pun berbuat onar. Tapi, kenapa? Apa karena aku ini jinchurikii? Kalau mereka tau aku berbahaya, bukankah seharusnya mereka menjauhiku sekalian? Bukan menyiksaku seperti ini,'

Pikiran seperti itu bukan sekali dua kali melintas dibenak Naruto. Setiap kali warga desa melampiaskan amarahnya secara brutal, meninggalkannya dikubangan darahnya sendiri di lorong-lorong sempit dan gelap itu, tanpa perduli bagaimana nasibnya nanti, pemikiran itu selalu datang. Sebelum Kyuubi turut campur dan berusaha menenangkan hati Naruto kecil yang masih kalut dengan caranya sendiri. Sebuah cara yang dimata orang lain mengerikan, tapi itulah caranya menunjukkan kasih sayang bagi bocahnya itu.

**"Sudahlah bocah, tak ada gunanya berpikiran seperti itu. Orang-orang itu belum sadar siapa yang nanti akan menolong mereka kalau nyawanya sudah terancam. Bersabarlah, dan buktikan ke mereka kau kuat." **Dibalik geraman beratnya tersembunyi kepedulian yang terus menyemangati Naruto setiap kali ia merasa lelah. Bukan lelah tubuh melainkan hati dan jiwanya.

"Tentu, ttebayo!" balas Naruto riang. Tanpa mengulur waktu, segera saja ia membersihkan dirinya.

-0-

Sejak masuk kesini, aura mencekam sudah menyambutnya. Membuat bulu tengkuk seorang Iruka berdiri tanpa sebab. Entah darimana asalnya, yang jelas ia merasa aura kelam ini seolah siap membunuh siapa pun yang dirasa membahayakan. Meski disaat bersamaan, menjanjikan perlindungan bagi orang yang dikehendakinya.

Bukan sebuah sambutan yang dinantikan walau dari sebuah apartemen kumuh ini. Meski lingkungannya sudah kumuh, ditambah pemiliknya yang juga berantakan, perasaan hangat itu selalu memenuhinya setiap kali kemari. Tak peduli sekesal apapun Iruka pada si bocah blonde itu dan ketidak teraturannya, tetap saja ia yang paling khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu. Mungkin kedua setelah Hokage-sama.

Dan hal itu berlaku juga hari ini, apalagi setelah ia mendapat laporan dari salah satu ANBU, si topeng kucing, bahwa semalam Naruto menjadi korban kebringasan para warga yang sedang mabuk, lagi.

Sungguh, Iruka tak habis pikir dimana hati dan pikiran orang-orang yang berani membahayakan nyawa anak kecil seperti Naruto. Ia tau anak itu juga suka berbuat onar, dan menjahili warga desa, tapi tetap saja yang dilakukannya masih dalam kategori aman tanpa bahaya.

Lalu, apa alasan mereka menjadikan Naruto sebagai samsak tinju missal itu? Biarpun, beberapa kali ia terkejut karena kemampuan penyembuhan Naruto yang luar biasa, terimakasih pada Kyuubi yang katanya disegel dalam tubuhnya, rasa khawatir dan cemas itu tak pernah hilang tuntas.

Karena itu, hari ini ia bukan hanya ingin membawakan sarapan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, melainkan juga untuk memeriksakan kondisinya. Untuk kali ini, ia merasa kondisi Naruto tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Perasaan tidak tenangnya semakin menjadi ketika samar-samar bau darah masuk ke indra penciumnya. Tepat ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

Jangan sampai terjadi hal yang buruk pada anak itu. Kumohon, Kami-sama.

Sambil menunggu anak itu selesai bersiap, Iruka dengan sigap menyiapkan makanan yang dibawanya. Kali ini, tak ada makanan instan demi kesehatan Naruto sendiri. Peduli amat kalau Naruto menolak, toh kalau perutnya sudah berontak ia pasti menyerah.

"Tentu, ttebayo!"

Glek! Langsung saja gerakan Iruka terhenti ditempat. Tadi itu, suara Naruto kan? Tapi, kenapa ia seperti sedang berbicara? Dia kan dikamar mandi seorang diri. Lalu apa maksud kalimatnya tadi? Sudah jelas kan itu sebuah jawaban, respon atas sesuatu. Apa mungkin, mungkin, Naruto bicara pada hantu?

Nyess! Lagi-lagi bulu tengkuknya berdiri membayangkan sosok hantu mengerikan seperti teke-teke dan semacamnya. Sebelum pikiran rasionalnya mulai berfungsi lagi. Mana mungkin ada hantu? Hal-hal mistis semacam itu kan hanya mitos didesa ini. Lalu, siapa yang diajak bicara oleh Naruto tadi?

Baru saja ia berpikir mungkin itu teman khayalannya Naruto. Maklum saja, anak seumuran Naruto kan masih suka berkhayal, ditambah, ia juga tak punya teman sebaya. Bukan hal yang mustahil ia punya "teman" seperti itu. Sebelum nama lain menyeruak dipikirannya.

Kyuubi no Kitsune!

Ketika nama itu masuk kepikirannya, rasa panik pun ikut menghampiri. Apa mungkin yang diajak bicara Naruto itu Kyuubi? Bagaimana bisa? Dari yang ia tau, kalau jinchurikii bicara pada bijuunya adalah saat dimana nyawa "inang"nya itu terancam, dan dimana para bijuu itu akan mengambil alih tubuh masternya untuk balas dendam. Tapi ini, ia yakin betul Naruto dalam kondisi sadar ketika berseru tadi.

Sepertinya, ini adalah perkara serius yang harus didiskusikan dengan Hokage-sama. Ya, harus! Dan setelah mereka selesai sarapan, ia akan membawa Naruto kesana mau tidak mau.

-0-

"Iruka-sensei, kenapa kita harus ke kantor Hokage? Haaaah, aku malas bertemu kakek tua itu!" rengek Naruto ketika dirinya dibawa ke kantor pemimpin di Konoha itu.

Twitch.

BLETAK!

"AWWW! Ittai, kenapa aku dipukul?" rintih Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya. Sepertinya, jitakan senseinya itu akan berbekas.

"Kau ini, apa tak bisa hormat sedikit pada Hokage-sama, heh?! Dia itu pemimpin desa ini!" balas Iruka kesal. Cuma anak ini sepertinya yang bisa membuat Iruka kehilangan kesabarannya. Sungguh, padahal ia adalah guru akademi yang paling sabar menghadapi anak-anak rusuh calon ninja itu.

"Neh, dia saja tak pernah protes ku panggil kakek tua. Kau menyebalkan Iruka-sensei," gerutu Naruto masih sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya.

Twitch.

Urat di sudut kepalanya sudah berdenyut kesal menunggu dilampiaskan emosinya. Untunglah Naruto terselamatkan dari jitakan maut senseinya untuk kedua kali karena mereka sudah sampai tepat didepan gedung pusat pemerintahan konoha. Seorang resepsionis wanita berpakaian santai namun formal langsung menyambutnya. Meski ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca ketika menatap Naruto, tapi, itu bukan hal baru kan?

"Umino-sama." Sapanya sambil membungkuk hormat dan dibalas dua pria itu.

"Apa Hokage-sama ada di kantornya? Kalau boleh, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan, tolong beritahu beliau, ini ada hubungannya dengan Uzumaki." Kata Iruka menurunkan level suaranya. Sementara anak yang disebut namanya tadi kelihatan acuh saja menghadapi tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan para pengunjung kantor yang kebetulan berpapasan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini, Iruka pun tak tahu.

"Umino-sama, kebetulan Hokage-sama sedang ada diruangannya, Anda bisa langsung menemui beliau." Kata si resepsionis formal. Tak mengulur waktu, Iruka membungkuk hormat kembali sebelum mengajak Naruto langsung ke ruangan sang Hokage.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu Naruto, setelah ku panggil baru masuk ke dalam. Mengerti?" tanya Iruka serius.

Yang diajak bicara hanya menyautinya dengan deheman kecil, membuat Iruka hampir, hampir saja ingin menjitak kepala blonde anak itu, lagi. Kalau saja ini bukan tepat di depan kantor Hokage…

Sabar Iruka, kau mau marah seperti apapun juga dasarnya sudah seperti itu. Sekarang selesaikan saja urusanmu dulu dengan Hokage-sama. Perintah suara dalam pikirannya.

Sepertinya lebih bijak begitu daripada buang-buang tenaga memarahi Naruto. Iruka pun mengetuk pintu kantor dihadapannya, kemudian masuk setelah mendapat respon dari dalam. Bersiap melaporkan hasil temuannya tentang si jinchurikii blonde pagi tadi.

-0-

"…apa kau tidak salah dengar Iruka? Mungkin saja Naruto mengigau saat itu." tanya Tobi –si Hokage- dengan mata penuh selidik.

Sungguh, rasanya apa yang dikatakan chuunin muda dihadapannya itu terlalu mustahil terjadi. Tapi, sama seperti sebelumnya, pemuda itu pun berkeras ia tidak salah dengar.

"Sungguh Hokage-sama, aku yakin benar Naruto sudah bangun sepenuhnya saat itu." Balas Iruka sambil menatap Hokagenya langsung dimata. Membuktikan bahwa perkataannya itu benar dan tidak main-main.

"Baiklah, akan ku bawa masalah ini saat rapat dengan para tetua nanti. Untuk saat ini kau bisa melanjutkan kembali aktifitasmu."

Iruka sedikit lebih tenang setelah menyampaikan informasi ini pada orang nomor satu itu. Ia harap, kondisi Naruto akan lebih diperhatikan kalau mereka tau ada kemungkinan Kyuubi ditubuhnya berontak. Mungkin, yaa mungkin saja mereka bisa bersikap lebih baik agar tidak memancing emosi monster di tubuh bocah itu. Jadi, tidak perlu memakan korban, lagi.

"Ah iya, Hokage-sama, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Saat ini ia masih menunggu saya diluar." Kata Iruka.

"Ia boleh pulang ke apartemennya atau bermain. Terserah kau mau dia berbuat apa, aku tidak mau membebaninya kalau harus membahas ini sekarang. Apalagi, semalam ia jadi bulan-bulanan warga lagi kan?" nada getir dan pahit itu begitu kentara. Berbarengan dengan ekspresi dua pria itu yang berubah sendu.

Lagi?

Naruto, si bocah blonde itu, dihajar lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, mereka pun tak ada yang tau. Kadang, lebih mudah melupakan fakta bahwa ditubuh kecilnya bersarang monster, dan seringnya ia dijadikan bahan amukan para orang dewasa yang mengaku bertindak demi melindungi keluarganya karena pembawaannya yang ramai.

Tapi, menjadikan anak kecil polos tak berorangtua sebagai pelampiasannya? Cih! Menjijikan!

Mereka mengklaim sudah dewasa dan tahu mana yang baik atau buruk, benar dan salah, hitam ataupun putih. Tapi tetap, tak sedikit pun terlintas dipikiran mereka perasaan macam apa, beban apa dan kesedihan seperti apa yang selama ini dipendam si rubah kecil itu. Dimata mereka, Naruto tak lebih dari sekedar monster yang siap menyerang kapan saja.

Sungguh, apa yang membuat Naruto harus menerima takdir sekejam ini, kedua pria dewasa itu pun tak tau. Dan tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan selain berusaha menerima dan memberi kasih sayang sebanyak mungkin pada anak itu.

"Mungkin tak ada salahnya kau belikan dia es krim Iruka. Ku dengar ada kedai baru yang cukup enak dan murah di desa." Saran Tobi berusaha menghapuskan aura tak menyenangkan yang meliputi keduanya.

Iruka tersadar dari lamunannya. Setelah dipikir lagi, sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk.

"Baiklah, saya permisi Hokage-sama."

Begitu keluar dari kantor Hokage, Iruka mendapati Naruto menatap kosong ke tembok didepannya. Kedua mata biru langit itu tampak kosong, namun dalam disaat bersamaan. Rambut blondenya sudah agak kelewat panjang, jatuh lurus mencapai tengkuknya. Untuk sesaat, ia teringat Yondaime Hokage. Ia tak seacuh kelihatannya, ia tau persis apa hubungan keduanya. Dan fakta bahwa anak orang besar didesa itu diperlakukan tak jauh berbeda dengan penjahat yang harus dimusnahkan itu memilukan hatinya.

"Hei Naruto, kau mau beli es krim tidak? Ku dengar ada kedai baru di desa." Tawar Iruka sekasual mungkin.

Anak yang sedang melamun itu pun terlonjak sebelum matanya bersirobok dengan Iruka. Kebahagiaan itu begitu kentara, sampai hati Iruka terasa nyeri. Betapa mudahnya membuat Naruto tersenyum hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu.

"Nee, benarkah Iruka-sensei?" tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

"Ayo, kalau kau lambat aku membatalkannya." Balas Iruka sambil berjalan mendahuluinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Neee, TUNGGU AKUUUU!"

-0-

"Aniki, aku masih penasaran dengan anak itu," kata Naruto pada udara kosong. Sebuah stik eskrim yang tinggal separuh tergenggam erat ditangannya.

**"Ngeh, anak mana yang kau maksud bocah? Yang kemarin ikut memukulimu?"** balas Kyuubi ogah-ogahan.

Mata Naruto menyipit kesal, meski tak ada yang tau pada siapa kekesalan itu tertuju.

"Bukan yang itu, baka! Yang ada di kolam waktu itu. Heeeh, kau sudah pikun ya?!"

**"Bocah kurang ajar, kalau aku bisa memukulmu-**

"Tapi kau tidak bisa, blwee."

**"Grrr….Berhenti memotong kalimat ku bocah!"**

Tanpa peduli kekesalan Kyuubi, Naruto malah asik menikmati es krim jeruk yang tadi dibelikan Iruka. Benar kata sensei, es krim itu enak dan lembut.

Setelah puas melahap potongan terakhir es krim dan membuang stiknya ke sembarang arah, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru. Beberapa awan kecil bergumul di beberapa titik, bagaikan gumpalan kapas ditengah kolam biru luar biasa luas bernama langit.

"Ne, Aniki, tapi mata anak itu lucu, rambutnya juga. Kau lihat kan boneka yang dibawanya? Kyaaa aku jadi ingin mencubit pipinya. Dia menggemaskan sekali," kata Naruto riang. Dua biji mata aquamarine itu berbinar khas kebahagiaan anak-anak, bibir tipisnya juga tersungging senyum tipis hangat. Membuat wajah berguratan mirip kucing itu kelihatan menggemaskan. Andai, oh andai mereka bisa melihatnya saat seperti ini.

Kyuubi tak dapat membohongi perasaan bahagianya yang ikut membuncah melihat Naruto ikut senang. Sama sekali lupa dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang semalam mirip korban tabrakan beruntun. Dan ia tentulah tahu siapa yang dimaksud jinchurikiinya itu.

Ia tak akan bisa lupa ketika mata biru Naruto bertemu pandang dengan dua iris sewarna emerald gelap berbingkai lingkaran hitam dibagian kelopaknya itu. Begitu polos, teduh namun menyimpan luka sama dalamnya seperti yang dipendam Naruto. Rambut sewarna merah darah itu tampak kontras dengan rambut pirang Naruto, membuat keduanya seperti dua kutub bumi. Berbeda, namun disaat bersamaan mereka adalah satu.

Umur keduanya juga sepertinya sebaya. Postur tubuh keduanya sama kecil, Naruto mungkin hanya unggul beberapa puluh gram darinya. Berdiri dengan tinggi yang sama, dan satu hal yang paling mencengangkan buat Kyuubi. Bukan dari penampilan anak itu yang tampak dikelilingi pasir ataupun tattoo "Ai" di dahinya. Melainkan sosok yang berdiri dibelakang tubuh kecil itu.

Jika Naruto menatap Reinbopuru, ia pasti juga mendapati sosok Kyuubi berdiri dengan gagahnya seperti penjaga dibelakangnya. Dengan kesembilan ekor yang bergerak liar dan taring yang terpampang mengancam.

Tapi, hari itu, saat ia melihat bayangan lain muncul di kolam rahasianya… Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua sosok sekaligus. Jelas itu mengejutkan.

Sesosok anak laki-laki berpakaian khas gurun, dengan sebuah boneka beruang ungu yang usang ditangan kanannya, ditemani monster lain yang mirip rakun raksasa muncul entah darimana asalnya, membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Tangan kirinya semakin menggenggam erat kandang kecil berisi kupu-kupu biru demi ketenangannya sebelum keberanian itu perlahan muncul. Ia coba mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berbarengan dengan bayangan anak laki-laki berambut merah yang memajukan tangan kirinya.

Keduanya seolah berusaha saling meraih, menggapai dan menyentuh satu sama lain. Seolah berusaha memastikan apa yang mereka lihat bukan ilusi semata. Dan tepat ketika dua tangan mungil itu bersentuhan, senyum penuh kebahagiaan terulas di bibir keduanya. Serta, kedua mata yang selama ini berbalut luka itu pun, kini terasa oleh kebahagiaan. Meski amat kecil, namun kebahagiaan itu jelas adanya.

Satu harapan Kyuubi, semoga suatu saat ada kesempatan untuk Naruto bertemu sosok misterius yang membawa senyum paling tulus dibibir bocah blondenya itu.

* * *

nee, sudah diupdate ,bisa nebak siapakah yang dimaksud kyuu-chan? ^^

silakan disampaikan kritik sarannya lewat kotak review ^^

xiexie!


End file.
